minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Enderman
|Row 3 title = Drops |Row 3 info = None (0.9.0) }} The Enderman is a mob added in 0.9.0. It is neutral, so it will not attack you by itself without being provoked, which can happen when it is attacked or looked in the eyes. It can also pick up blocks, and move them. It is about 3 blocks tall, and has purple particles surrounding it after it teleports. Their ability to teleport makes them a dangerous foe to the newest of players. Endermen currently do not drop anything. AI Enderman teleport and walk around aimlessly around the world. They spawn neutral and become hostile if stared at or attacked. They will pick up blocks and teleport around. If provoked, Enderman will attack the player. They will teleport away in contact of water, fire and lava, and cactus. Endermen spawn in groups like other mobs but will carelessly teleport away. Combat Combat against Endermen can be difficult to fight due to their medium health and ability to teleport. At least an Iron Sword is recommended, and armor is also suggested. Also, do not let your tamed wolves attack Endermen, as Endermen can kill them with ease. Endermen, unlike Zombie Pigmen or Wolves, do not attack in groups, which is somewhat of a relief to the player. Moving Blocks Endermen will move blocks around irrespective of them being natural or player-placed. Endermen can only move around the following blocks- *Grass Block *Dirt *Mycelium *Sand *Red Sand *Gravel *Clay *Podzol *Dandelion *Poppy *Blue Orchid *Allium *Azure Bluet *All four Tulips *Oxeye Daisy *Mushrooms *Cactus *Pumpkin *Melon *TNT #Because Endermen posses the ability to move blocks, they can cause damage to the natural environment and in some cases player-built structures. They can also allow fenced animals to jump out by placing blocks adjacent to fences. Their block handling is not purposeful, but they may randomly breach walls. #Signs of Enderman activity will become apparent in frequently loaded chunks in the form of misplaced blocks. In desert areas, Endermen may also propagate cactus by removing blocks and placing them on fresh sand, gradually increasing the population of cacti in frequently loaded deserts. Trivia * Interestingly, Endermen are damaged when in contact with water, and cannot teleport away from it provided that there is no land in its teleportation radius. This will eventually kill it. * The Enderman is inspired by the Slenderman. * They will immediately teleport before an arrow is shot at them, which makes long range combat impossible. While Eggs and Snowballs can still be thrown without them teleporting, they do not do damage anyway. * They are (so far) the tallest mobs in MCPE, at about 3 blocks in height. *Ender Pearls were not added in Update 0.9.0, and thus, Enderman do not drop them. * Endermen can pick up, teleport around and place certain blocks. * Endermen can pick up TNT but will drop it if it becomes primed. Doing so provokes the Enderman. * Endermen can cause in-game glitches if they are spawned (through eggs) in a building with a ceiling lower than their height. *Endermen do not spawn in well-lit areas, but they may wander or teleport into lit areas from adjacent dark ones, particularly if water causes them to teleport. It can be risky to stay awake at night, as an Enderman can teleport into your house. This is more apparent in large buildings. Therefore, lighting your structures with torches is not a guaranteed defense. However, they will not teleport into areas where they won't fit, so two-block high ceilings will keep them out. *There was a bug in 0.9.0 that made Endermen attracted to water or "hydrophilic". Category:Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Update 0.9.0 Category:Non Armed Category:The End Category:New Mobs